story_of_new_shinigamifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział 9
O kurwa... - szepnęła z niedowierzaniem Mizuki Kitsune - Jak to porwany?! To niemożliwe! Nikt w całym Gotei 13 by temu nie podołał! - Nie wierzę, to jakiś żart?! - krzyknęła niemal w tym samym czasie z Mizuki, Shizuka - To nie jest żart. Na dodatek zanpakutou nie zaprzestają ataków. Trzeba przenieść rannych do baraków 4 oddziału, tylko te kwatery nie zostały jeszcze zniszczone - Stwierdziła kapitan Unohana delikatnym głosem pełnym rozwagi - Zgadzam się - poparł Ukitake - Póki jesteśmy tu wszyscy razem, musimy jak najszybciej opracować plan działania - wtrąciła Amaya Hikari która niczym kot wyłoniła się z ciemności - Myślę, że powinniśmy wysłać część ludzi na poszukiwania Głównodowodzącego, im szybciej tym lepiej. Jak skład wybrałabym minimum 4 kapitanów i 6 poruczników oraz większą część oficerów od numeru 3 do 5. Reszta powinna zając się rannymi - Zgadzam się z tobą Amaya. Wyruszę na poszukiwania jako ochotniczka, jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko - zadeklarowała Shizuka, dręczył ją niepokój ale dzięki nie mu znalazła w sobie ogromny skład odwagi i chęci do działania. - Ja również - zawtórowała Kitsune jak zawsze pewna siebie i zadowolona, że będzie mogła dzięki temu stoczy walki z innymi zanpakutou. - Weźmy w takim razie naszych poruczników do pomocy, Akane pójdę z tobą, jeśli zostaniemy zaatakowani mamy większe szanse i walka będzie krótsza oraz łatwiejsza - odezwał się Toushirou Hitsugaya swym mroźnym głosem przez który czerwonowłosa nigdy nie mogła zaprzeczyć. - Tak jest! - Dobrze, Kapitanko Mizuki, potrzebujesz pomocy w poszukiwaniach? - zapytał z nutką nadziei w głosie Kyouraku. Mimo trudnej sytuacji Gotei 13 jak widać nadal trzymały się żarty - Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie. - chwilę jeszcze ustalano szczegóły z resztą Kapitanów. Nagle usłyszeli wybuch, zobaczyli palące się budynki Seireitei i niektóre zamrożone - Kurwa! Ktoś tam jest! Przecież budynki same się nie zapalają ani nie zamrażają! - Kitsune od razu ruszyła przed siebie używając Shunpo. Zgodnie z ustaleniami Shizuka wyruszyła wraz z Kapitanem Hitsugayą. Odrzuciła jednak jego pomysł zabrania poruczników i wysłała ich razem w inną stronę. Biegli spokojnie i równomiernie mimo tego bardzo szybko. Przez cały czas Akane rozmyślała nad buntem zanpakutou. Dlaczego tak się stało? Kto za tym stoi? Owszem wiadome było, że niejaki Muramasa ale kim on był? Czy miał jakiś cel w tym? Przecież nie mogło chodzić o samo porwanie Yamamoto nie mogło być powodem. No i jak to możliwe, że został porwany ktoś o tak ogromnej sile! Nagle przed kapitanami pojawiła się wysoka postać z niebieskim, długimi włosami. Pierwszy atak postaci ukazał czyim jest zanpakutou - Hyourinmaru! - Toushirou zwrócił się do swej katany po imieniu. Ledwo pojawił się jeden przeciwnik za chwile dwoje kapitanów wyczuło jeszcze 3 inne reiatsu. - No proszę... Yuki Dorei, Awa Odori... Kuroi Kisama. Czyżbyście tworzyli teraz team? Heh... - powiedziała z kpiną w głosie Akane - Wybacz kapitanie ale zostawię Cię samego z twym zanpakutou. - Poradzisz sobie z trzema? - Heh... Oni razem nie mają nawet siły zanpakutou 6 oficera... To będzie bułka z masłem - Nie zapominaj, że nie masz swojego zanpakutou - Nie zapomniałam - skłamała, tak naprawdę czuła się bardzo pewnie w obliczu wrogów, bo liczyła swoją siłę z Jigoku no Hi którego w tym momencie nie posiadała. Uznała to jednak za dobry sprawdzian umiejętności. Co prawda z takimi workami treningowymi, jak sama to określiła, niezbyt mogła przetestować swą siłę ale bez katany... Mogło być ciekawie. Zaśmiała się tylko i odciągnęła wrogów od miejsca gdzie miał walczyć Toushirou z Hyourinmaru. - Uciekasz Iwakurwo!? - krzyknął za czerwonowłosą Yuki Dorei - He-he, pewnie się ciebie boi! - droczył się Awa Odori - A co on jej może zrobić? - zapytała zaintrygowana Kuroi Kisama niezdająca sobie sprawy z zagrożenia - Zatrzymaj się Rudy Bananie! - wrzasnął Awa Odori. Tego Akane nie mogła przełknąć - Bo co mi zrobisz? Oblejesz mnie spermą? Też mi groźba! - Żebyś wiedziała! - odszczeknął i wymierzył w nią kataną z której wytrysnęła struga nasienia. Niestety, było pod wiatr. Wszystko poleciało na Kuroi Kisamę która oblizała się ze smakiem. Shizuka zatrzymała się i zaczęła śmiać. Trójka zanpakutou była nieźle zdenerwowana. teraz Yuki Dorei spróbował użyć na niej fałszywej zdolności aby ją upokorzyć ale i to nie wyszło. Zapomniał, że ta zdolność lubiła płatać figle. Strzał głupoty oczywiście trafił w białowłosego. Ostatnia nadzieja w Kuroikisamie. Uwolniła formę shikai którą były seksownie wygięte grabki do liści. - Chyba ktoś ci grabie powyginał - zakpiła ponownie Shizuka przyglądając się wszystkiemu - To wina Satoru... Uderzył w nie przyrodzeniem a Tsuki się broniła! - Nie mam pytań... No dobra to jak, powalczymy na serio? - sytuacja już ją nudziła. Zanpakutou otoczyły ją i przygotowały się do ataku który nastąpił równocześnie. Shizuka wykonała parę zwinnych skoków i obrotów, grabie odbiła swą kataną, niestety nie było w niej już Jigoku no Hi którego czerwonowłosa omal nie wezwała. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy. Znudzona skakaniem i odbijaniem mieczy zaczęła wyczekiwać kiedy Yuki Dorei użyje swych zdolności, on jeden był nadzieją tej zgrai. Nie był zdolny ale coś tam potrafił i zdecydowanie w tej sytuacji dla Akane był jedynym wyzwaniem. Szybko znokautowała Awa Odori oraz Kuroi Kisamę i zabrała się za białowłosego. Na początek zaatakował lodową klatką. Na szczęście uniknęła więzienia, kilkukrotnie odskakiwała oby uniknąć ponownego ataku. Yuki Dorei był szybszy jako zanpakutou. Widać było iż jego właściciel go bardzo ograniczał. Po kilkunastu atakach lodową klatką w końcu dorwał Akane. Nie miała innego wyjścia, musiała użyć Kidou aby się wydostać, najskuteczniejszym wydało jej się Haien ale było ono niebezpieczne. Mimo tego zaryzykowała. - Hadou no 54, Haien! - wytworzył się dysk fioletowej energii która doszczętnie zniszczyła klatkę. - Widzę, że potrafisz coś więcej niż skakać - zaśmiał się białowłosy - Ta, jak widać. Mógłbyś walczyć na serio - Och, czyli zauważyłaś. - Kto by nie zauważył... Żałośnie się maskujesz... Jak twój właściciel... - wyraźnie zirytowany zaatakował ogromną lodową falą po czym zbliżył się do Akane i zaczął atakować lodową tarczą. Wszystko czego dotykał zamieniało się w lód. Zrobiło się niebezpiecznie. Złapała za swój miecz by móc się osłaniać i z pomocą zaklęcia Kidou zaczęła uderzać w zanpakutou piorunami. Kilka z nich trafiło prosto w cel. Yuki Dorei nie dał rady się osłonić. Walka chyba go wyczerpała, dyszał mocno i trzymał się na dystans - Heh, to jeszcze nie koniec Akane. Wygrałaś bitwę ale wojna wciąż trwa i to Pan Muramasa ją wygra! - krzyknął po czym zniknął jej z oczu niczym cień. Otrząsnęła się. - Co kurwa?! - była zirytowana. Mimo to zadowolona z siebie, wygrała. Szkoda tylko, że go nie zabiła. - Cholera, musiał uciec. Tchórz! - krzyknęła za nim i usiadła na kamieniu w pobliżu by nieco odpocząć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach